pokeproblemsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gottadome12/When a Man Loves a Woman (1)
Season 3, Episode 1 | PokeProblems ANDERSON. It was late and the summer vacation clock was running out of time with only one day left to spare. Anderson falls on the bed next to his boyfriend Samael. Both of their chests glistening with sweat from the intense lovemaking they had just finished doing. The boys were still trying to catch their breaths. That's when Samael turns over to his boyfriend and glances at him "You are beautiful." He was amazed by his boyfriend's charming looks. A flustered Anderson struggled with what he could say. "Uh-thank you...I guess?" "What? Come on! You know it's true." Samael kisses Anderson on the head. Anderson lifts his back and grabs his boyfriend by the head. "Well thank you handsome." Anderson and Samael start making out again. Samael's alarm clock goes off. Due to him being distracted with kissing his boyfriend, but he was struggling with trying to turn the alarm clock off with his hand wiggling around everywhere. Anderson noticed his distraction and breaks the kiss-off. "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to turn the alarm clock off." "Well stop it." Anderson kisses Samael again. "I'm trying to enjoy your sweet sweet kisses." Anderson goes in hard this time. Now their kissing was starting to get a little bit more graphic with more tongue being involved than usual. "I enjoyed my summers here, but it's just that I have school tomorrow and I want to spend my last few moments with you Samael." "Well fuck school." With his mind still set on the annoying alarm clock going off, Samael starts stretching so that way he can get closer to the alarm clock. But instead he misses and the two of them end up falling off of the bed. All Anderson and Samael could do was share a laugh. "when a man loves a woman" part one Main Cast: Angelic Tay as Leona-June Rogers Daggerstar of Riverclan as Jason McCafferey Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan Classic Gone Retro as Samael Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot Dralic0rn as Alexia Grain Golem2.76 as Josh Smith Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence I love reading123453 as Pippin MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf Mara the Wolf as Mira Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto Nintendo as Lysandre Musicromo as Enzo Walker Musicromo as Miya Brunson Deutschland1871 as Eric Chilton Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore Guest Starring: Nintendo as Grimsley Nintendo as Archie Nintendo as Shantual Nintendo as Serena JOSH. Business was booming at Sawsbucks early in the morning. With many people of various ages filling up the establishment. Sawsbucks was the perfect place to just sit back and relax. But most people just came there for the free wifi that they offered. Aiesha grabbed her coffee and put her money on the counter. Aiesha usually ordered the same thing every morning and that was a nonfat-hot chocolate. Aiesha walks off and when she walks over to the door, Josh comes in. Aiesha was looking a little different compared to a couple of months ago. She was now rocking her full natural hair with it now being more fizzled out. Aiesha walks up to Josh and laughed when she got a good look at him. "Why are you laughing at me?" "Nothing…" She tried to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "It's just seeing a second-year senior in person is hilarious." She walked off but that didn't stop Josh from feeling insecure. Josh goes to sit down at the bar. He let out a deep sigh, where he sees Ross working from behind the counter. "What's wrong this time?" Ross was wearing his green and brown Sawsbucks shirt. "I can't go to school!" "Why not?!" "Because…" Josh let out a deep breathe. What Aiesha said continued to replay in his head over and over again. "Everyone is going to look at me as a second-year senior." "Why care what people think?" "I don't know." He confessed. "I guess it's mostly because people have always seen me as the overachiever." Ross puts his hand on Josh's shoulder and smiles at him. "Well, I guess you need to show the school a new Josh Smith." EVERYONE. ''' It was yet another hot generic summer with temperatures rising to the hundreds. With no humidity in the air, it was like Hoenn was trapped in a boiling point. Today was the first day of school and the students couldn't be less than thrilled to be back at this whopping hell hole. Like a colony of ants gathering around to feed their queen, the students crowded the school campus, making it hard for anyone to find their way. With cars and buses pulling up, staff parking their cars and students locking their bikes, it was like a big old family reunion with everyone getting together again. The school had gotten rid of uniforms so none of the students were wearing them. Not only that but the school even had a new name to go with the lack of uniforms. The school was now known as Malcolm Little High School. "I missed you!" Grace got out of her car and ran up to her girlfriend. The two girls hugged and shared a quick little kiss. "How was your summer?" Chroma wraps his arm around Misaki. He was pretty protective over his girlfriend as her brother Hitoshi was walking behind him. He kisses her on the cheek, but Misaki's big brother wasn't going to go for that. "Watch it!" He steps in between them, breaking up their little rendezvous. Hitoshi glares at Chroma. "I got my eye on you, sir." Khu and Cole finally made it to the front of the school after doing a whole lot of walking. Khu was now a little taller. He was now wearing a muscle shirt with his hair growing a little longer and he was knowing wearing black gages. You could tell that Khu had been doing some working out. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm back at this place." Khu was a little displeased. Khu looks down at his Team Skull themed shirt and was a little happier with about school. "But at least that silly uniform rule was banned and I can now wear my clothes again." Cole was a little distracted. He kept looking at Mira and Miya who were laughing. They were having a good conversation. Miya looked a little different. Her hair was a tad bit longer with the roots of her hair getting browner. The opposite could be said about Mira who was still shorter than Miya, but she had died the ends of her hair light blue. Khu noticed Cole's distraction and wondered what was up with him. "Cole what's wrong with you? Your not one to normally be silent for more than two seconds." "You wanna know my mission this year?" "Not really." Cole turns around. "Khu, it's time that I leave my party-boy behavior from last year back in the past." Cole puts the sunglasses that he was wearing on top of his head down and puts them over his eyes. Cole and Khu start walking up the steps of the school and now entered the school, finishing up their conversation. "Yeah still don't care." Khu checked out of the conversation. Alexia was glad that her parents bought her a new pink Lexus. She was gladly showing it off with her best friend Leona sitting in the front seat next to her. She was blasting her Cardi B music up loud without a care in the world for who hurt it. She parks her car and both her and Leona get out of the car. Leona was very happy. "I can't believe your parents bought you this sweet Lexus!" "That's the great privilege of being rich." Alexia laughs. "Hey watch out!" Pippen shouted. A football comes spiraling at Alexia, but she wasn't scared. She catches the ball as the shirtless Pippin and Alex walk up to her. "Wow, you caught it!" Pippin was surprised. "Is it because I'm a girl that you're impressed?" "What no…" "I'm just messing with you, Alex." The two exchanged glances. Leona could feel the chemistry between the two of them and she was happy for her friend. But she didn't want to ruin the moment so she mostly kept quiet about it. "I should get back to practice. But I hope to see you around, catcher." He winked at her and walked off. Alexia stood there blushing. She kept watching him as he walked away, not wanting to take her eyes off of him. Alex turns back around for a hot second to get one last look at her and she smiled. She got confirmation that he was thinking of her. '''ALEXIA. The hallways looked very different compared to last year. The hallways had a more modern design with them being very white. The lockers where now very colorful with a lot of the classroom now rocking glass windows instead of walls. Leona couldn't stop making fun of her friend for her new crush on Alex. The two girls were conversing on their way to their first-period class which luckily the two girls shared. "Oh Alex, I wanna marry you and have your kids!" Leona rests her back up against the locker next to Alexia's as she begins messing with her lock. "Shut up Leona! It's not like that." "Oh yeah. Then what is it like?" "My goal this year is not about boys. It's about getting an internship at the Devon Corporation." She started putting things in her locker. She wanted her locker to feel more home so she began decorating it. "That's boring! Boys are better." "Boys are going to be there forever. This internship, however, is a once in a lifetime opportunity." "Ugh your so lame. But I love you." She hugs her friend. Alexia finishes up with decorating her locker. She and Leona start walking with Leona wondering about her internship. "So tell me more about this internship." "What you wanna know about it?!" "Well, I need something to talk to you about, since you don't want to give me the juicy details about your crush." "Fair point. But it's nothing too big. Honestly, it's mostly being an assistant to Devon Stone with some perks to learning about how business works. Besides, it will help out if I wanna start my own business someday. "Yeah, and you and Alex will get married with you being a strong businesswoman." "Shut up!" Alexia playfully pushes Leona and the two head to class. COLE. The bell rang and it was time for class. Students were a bit confused when they walked into the classroom seeing as there were rectangular tables everywhere and bean bags. This was unusual as the classroom looked more like a kindergarten classroom than a high school one. Grimsley didn't seem to be fond of these new change either as he was standing there with Lysandre. Lysandre was a red-haired man who was drenched out in black. "What the hell is this?" Enzo asked. "I don't even know…" Grimsley facepalmed. "Now...now…" Lysandre let in a deep breathe. "As the new principal of Malcolm Little High School...I've made a few changes to help accommodate my style of teaching." "Your style of teaching? And what is that? Living in a commune?" Khu asked. "No! It's what I like to call relax teaching. The bean bags and tables are to help students and teachers and students feel like one. I want everyone to feel more connected as a team. Where all about teamwork here this year." "Great." Misaki rolled her eyes, not feeling too thrilled about the new changes. Grimsley clapped his hands. "Okay everyone find yourself a seat and then I'll begin passing out the syllabus for the semester." The students went to go find them a seat. But Cole wanted to talk to Khu about something as he scouted the area for attractive people. With Cole's behavior earlier worrying him, Cole wanted to make sure that everything was alright. "Hey Khu, what do you think of her?" He points to some random girl in his class. Khu shrugged. "I don't care." "What…?!" Cole was surprised. "Are you like blind or something? She is hot as hell." "No, I can see perfectly. I just don't care about how a girl looks." Khu got a little annoyed by Cole and decided to sit next to Misaki. "What the hell is going on?" "Maybe Cole is interested in girls." Miya and her boyfriend Enzo heard the whole conversation as Cole sat down at the same table as them. "What do you mean?" "Cole it's the 21st century. People can be interested in the same sex." "No I get that...but Khu with a guy?" Cole looks over at Khu who was just minding his own business. He tried to picture Khu with a guy but the idea just made him incredibly uncomfortable. "He can't be gay! There's just no way." Enzo and Miya look at each other and laugh. "All you have to do is just see what he's into." "You're right about that. I can always do that." Cole started thinking and staring at Cole all at the same time. He truly was a man of many wonders as Grimsley started passing out the syllabus for his class. ALEXIA. During Marine Biology class, Archie, a stern man with tan skin who wore a blue bandanna was going on and on about Whales, one of his favorite animals. This made the class bored. Even though it was the first day of school, which meant the first day would usually be an introductory period, the class was getting bored with it all. They just wanted to stop. "When I lead Team Aqua, we found the biggest Whale known to man, Balaenoptera musculus." The man was so deep into his pirate theme, he wore a black button-up shirt, with half of it being un-button showing off some of his chest hair. He even talked like a pirate too. Alex rolled his eyes and raised his hands. Archie points at Alex. "Yes, Mr. Mallinger?" "Sir, I know you love whales, and all that lives in the sea. But can we at least talk about something else, or heck, even a lesson?" The class started to laugh at him, but Archie was not amused. "Mr. Mallinger, if you think my talk about whales is too much, then why did you sign up for my class?" "Because I wanna learn more about sea life! I want to become a Marine Biologist when I grow up and explore sea life. One of my favorite animals is the Selachimorphasa." Some of the class was confused. Especially Ari, who had no idea what they were talking about. She raised her hand. "Yes, Serena." "Can you guys speak English, please? What is a Selachimorpha?" Alexia rolled her eyes and chuckles. "It's another term for shark you dumb nut." Alexia insulted. Alex looked at Alexia. He was quite impressed with how smart the girl was. He smiled and looked at her. She did the same. They were caught up in a moment. Serena felt insulted so she just didn't say anything back. The rest of the class laughed at Serena and the bell rings, signaling it was time for the students to go to the next class. Alex walks up to Alexia who was too busy on her smartphone. "Alexia, wait up!" Alexia turns around and gives her attention to the boy. "Is there something that you want? I don't need anyone wasting my time." "I, I, I, I don't mean to waste your time." He blushed and stuttered. He bowed down, feeling embarrassed, not wanting to be seen by the girl. Alexia chuckled. "You're cute." "Sorry." Alex apologized. He got his act together and slapped himself in the face. "I'm just impressed by how smart you are?" Alexia felt offended. "Is it because I'm a girl?" "Wait...um, no! #GirlPower!" "Well, if it isn't because I'm a girl, then you must be saying that you're surprised to see me be so smart." She said. "No, no, no, no, no, Alexia, Alexia, Alexia, it's not like that." His face was getting more and redder. He just wanted to hide his face in his shirt, so no one could see him. Alexia felt like she was taking her joke too far. She couldn't help but laugh at the nervous Alex. So she decided to be upfront with him. "I'm just joking with you kid." She said. Alexia looks up at the boy and puts her hands on his cheeks. "So calm down okay." "Right." Alex tried to stop himself from blowing up. Things were getting quite awkward between the two of them but they enjoyed the little conversation that they were having. Alex looked down and quickly remembered something. "So I'm having this party tonight. There's going to be a few people there and I was wondering If you would like to come?" "I might swing by…if I have the time." "Well if you do decide to swing by." Alex places his backpack on his back. He winks and walks off. ANDERSON. Anderson had his things all packed up. Samael and Anderson were standing there at the airport. It was like one of the cheesy romantic movie scenes. Both boys were feeling a sense of heartbreaking standing. But the sound of airplanes taking off was annoying. "I'm going to miss you." Anderson meant that from the bottom of his heart as he held his boyfriend's hand and kissed it. "I'm going to miss you too." Samael was almost ready to cry, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp. They didn't say anything to one another for several seconds. All they needed was the silence. Anderson lets go of his boyfriend's hands and walks away, but sneaking a few glances back at him. Samael wanted to make sure that his boyfriend arrived on the airplane safely as a good boyfriend would. As soon as Anderson got on the airplane and put his things up. He sat down in his seat next to the window and looked out of it. He saw that Samael was still standing there and that warmed his little heart. ALEXIA. "As part of our new hippie principal's rules, he wants us to use this first day as an opportunity to get students to make connections with other students." The brown-skinned Alder said walking around his class. He passed out papers and handed them to the students. Jason read the paper and was a bit confused. "Is this a personality quiz?" He asked. "Yes, Mr. McCafferey. I want you to partner up and quiz someone. That way it would be a great learning opportunity to help you guys learn about someone else." "Ugh, this is why I want to be homeschooled." Jason went to go and find a partner. Everyone was partnering up, except for Alexia and Aiesha. They were the only two people who didn't have partners. For Alexia, though it was only because none of her friends were in the class. Aiesha had some pre-judgments about working with Aiesha, but she swallowed her pride and decided too. "May I sit down?" She asked Aiesha was too busy on her phone. But she did hear her. "You can if you want. No one is stopping you." "Thanks...I guess?" She sits down. Alexia clears her throat. "So um, I'm Alexia! I'm in Grade 12 and-" "I don't fucking care. Gosh, your breath stinks." Alexia tries to smell her breath and felt a little embarrassed that her breath had a small odor to it. She popped in a piece of gum and started chewing. Alexia noticed that her friend Alyssa wasn't there and she became curious. "So what happened to your old ball in chain Alyssa?" "She moved away. Her father got a better job opportunity." Alexia had a sinking feeling that Aiesha was feeling a little lonely, mostly because of the attitude that she as having. She put her hand on her hand. "I know what it's like to feel lonely." Aiesha understood where she was coming from but her strong personality forbids her from reacting in a cliche way. "I'm not lonely...I have my followers." "I know. You have like 20 million of them on Instagram. You're a social media star plus your dad is the mayor of Hoenn." Aiesha was impressed. "Sounds like you did your homework kid." "I have no social life whatsoever, so I do what I can." The two share a quick laugh. "But no your right. I do feel a little lonely with Alyssa. She was like my homegirl and without her, I feel empty." Nostalgia rushed through her as she thought back to the fun times with Alyssa. Aiesha felt sorry for her but she understood where she came from. "Well, you got me now." "Hey, why don't we hang out after school?" Aiesha was starting to warm up to her. "I'd like that." Alexia smiled. "But first I need to know what do you do when you get angry?" "Huh?" "Oh, it's on the quiz were supposed to be doing." The two girls laughed. JOSH. Shanutal sets her book down. "Now for your first assignment of the year, I want you to write an essay about what you did over your summer vacation." Josh felt the stares of the other seniors in the class. He looked back to find people whispering and pointing at him. Trusting his gut he knew what they were discussing about him and that just made him feel even more down. The class pretty much ignored the yapping teacher once the bell went off. Students got up from their desks. Josh, on the other hand, grabbed his things and began packing them up. The teacher noticed that Josh was a little ‘off' today. "Hey Mr. Smith, do you think I can have a quick little word with you?" "Sure." He didn't sound too enthusiastic. "Is everything okay with you? You didn't seem like yourself." "I don't even know who I am anymore. This is my first time repeating a grade. I never thought in my whole life that I would have to do something like that." "Maybe there's a reason that you have to repeat this grade." "Are you trying to say that faith is making me do this? Because that's total bull." "Everything happens for a reason. Maybe your reason is to find your true calling." "Oh yeah, and what might that be?" "Hello, Dragonite's! If you want to nominate yourself for student council president please sign up at the front office. Thank you and have a blessed Dragon Rage day." Shauntal had a perfect idea. "There you go right there, Josh! You can run for student council president." Josh laughed. "Me student council president? A second-year senior? There's no way the student body will vote for me!" Shanutal grabbed her things as she knew she had to go. She put her hand on Josh's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "If you want to show the world the new Josh, then do something unpredictable like running for student council." She left but she gave Josh a few things to ponder about. COLE. Cole went to the school library. There was someone in there that he was looking for. He saw the person he was looking for Eric sitting down on a bean bag chair with his headphones over his ears. He was trying to block out the world. Cole approached Eric and cleared his throat. But Eric ignored him. "Eric!" Cole whispered. Eric looks up and sees Cole. He takes his headphones off and nods at Cole. "What's up, bro?" "I need your computer hacking help." "What for?" "It's about Khu. He doesn't show any interest in girls and I'm worried he might a queer." "And if Khu is gay...how does that affect you?" "It doesn't. I just want him to be open and honest with me about whatever he's attracted too, rather it is guys or girls." Eric felt that was smart. "That makes sense. But Khu is a master at computer, even better than me. So I think he would be extra careful when it comes to these things." Cole didn't want to give up on his mission. "Well can you try and search for everything about Khu to see if you can find something?" "I don't know…" Cole gets down on his knees and begs. "Please!" Eric rolls his eyes. "Fine!" "Yay!" Cole claps and hugs Eric. "Please don't touch me…" Cole awkwardly lets go of Eric. ANDERSON. '' Anderson was now back in Hoenn. He had gone home to drop off a few things but he was able to make it back to the school as there were a few things that he needed to get done. He walked into the school. "ANDERSON!" Grace and Dakota both shouted as they ran up to their friend. It's been a while since the last time they saw him so they felt like they were in the right to act like little kids. "Hey girls." "It's so great to see you," Grace said. They let go of him and start walking down the hallway. "It's great to see you too." Anderson smiled. "Where did you even go anyway? Why are you keeping it a secret?" Dakota asked. "I just went on vacation with the family. Nothing too special." "Well, you have to tell me and Grace all about it. Speaking of which Alex Mallinger is throwing this kickass rager tonight and you have to go to it." "I don't mind doing a little partying tonight as long as my girls are there." "You know me and Dakota are going to be there." The three friends laugh. "I'm so glad to see you running for student council president Josh. I've heard so much about you and I think you'll be a great fit." Lysandre shook Josh's hand. After taking Shauntal's advice Josh decided to run for student council president. Anderson felt like his heart shattered into a million little pieces. He growled and walked up to them, interrupting the moment that they were having. "What the hell?" "Hey, hey." Lysandre felt uncomfortable with Anderson's language. "We need to keep it PG." "I don't care about keeping it PG. Josh, why are you running for student council president when that's been my thing since Freshman year." "Anderson, the only reason you've been student council president for the past two years is because no one has run against you." "Yeah and for good reason. I was a damn good president." "Didn't you burn the school down and cause us all to get uniforms?" "That was eight months ago. Let it go!" "Look." Josh felt like he was talking to a child. "You're going to be a senior next year. You can have a chance to be president again. Just let me have this." "No! I'm not going to let you have this! Student council is my thing." The twos noses started to touch as they looked at each other with anger. Lysandre wanted to break them up but he was finding it hard too. "Remember students Malcolm Little High School is all about peace and love. Let's use our inside voices." "Shut up!" They shouted at him and went back to doing what they were doing before. "Okay." Lysandre gave in and walked off. ''COLE. The school day was coming to a close. There was hardly anyone left in the hallway. It was almost like a ghost zone. Cole shut his locker and walked down the hallway. Eric tries to catch up to him as he had some news to tell him. "Cole." Eric turns around and looks at Cole. Cole had a wide smile, thinking that maybe Eric had some news to share. "Did you find something on him?" "Well no." "What?! Shit!" "It's very interesting." "In what way?" Cole was not intrigued. "I searched everywhere I could on social media, but I couldn't find anything on Khu. No Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram, Tik Tok, Youtube Channel, nothing. It's like Khu never existed." Cole wasn't having the best day and sighed. "So you're saying that Khu pretty much doesn't exist?" "Well, I wouldn't say that. He is a living, breathing person after all." "I just don't understand it." Eric snapped his fingers as he had an idea. "You know, I overheard Alex Mallinger talking and there's going to be a party at his house tonight." A lightbulb went off in Cole's head. "Dude Eric! You are a freaking genius! I can try and find a girl or guy for Khu at the party! This is perfect!" Cole kisses Eric on the cheek and runs off. "Uh...Cole! I have a girlfriend!" he shouted thinking that Cole was into him. ALEXIA. Alexia and Aiesha were enjoying spending time together at Sawsbucks that afternoon. School was now out and it was the least of their worries. Aiesha was busy taking selfies of her coffee as Alexia just watched her. "So you're telling me that you get paid to make money off taking pictures?" "Yes." "That sounds like the easiest job in the world." The two girls laugh again. But Aiesha wanted to know a little more dirt about her new friend. "So who is off-limits?" Alexia was a little bit confused. "What do you mean by off-limits?" "Like who are you crushing on?" Alexia blushed just thinking about him. "Oh, it's no one important." She takes a sip of her coffee. "Come on. You can tell me anything, we're friends now after all." "Well…" Aiesha was getting excited. "There's this guy named Alex Mallinger. He's in my Marine Biology class and he invited me to his party." Aiesha was no longer happy and she was angry. She grabbed her diamond-studded iPhone, coffee and bag. "Stay the hell away from Alex Mallinger." She walks off leaving her to be very confused about the entire situation. Category:Blog posts